Tamaki Anzai
This article contains major plot spoilers from the manga that have not been revealed in the anime. Proceed at your own risk. ---- |species = Devil |hair_color = White |eye_color = Blue |blood_type = A |gender = Male |date_of_birth = June 1st, 1950 |age = 63 |unique_features = Self inflicted scars |status = Alive, incarcerated |first_appearance = Line 24; Don't Cry |first_appearance (anime) = Episode 8; Offline |voiced_by = Mamoru Miyano }} is the father of Yuuki Anzai whom he had with his human wife, Midori Anzai. He is a devil convicted of the mass murder of 15 people, and is said to be the most dangerous devil in written history. Although he received the death penalty, he is being held in isolation at the ONL facility for research purposes. History Pre-ONL Tamaki fell in love with a human girl named Miho Kaneda and they were partnered for 10 years. They studied architecture in university together as they shared the same major. However, while they were deeply in love, she was gang-raped by 5 men while she was walking alone one night. Struck with depression, she took her own life. The 5 men were convicted and sentenced to 6 years in jail. When they got out after 5 years, Tamaki plotted to kill them all out of revenge. However, after he killed them, he had already lost control, and in a rampage, he killed 10 other innocent people including bystanders and the family members of the 5 men. Soon after, he was convicted of mass murder and sentenced to death.Devils' Line manga: Line 41Devils' Line manga: Line 49 Post-ONL Drinking the blood of 15 people caused Tamaki to develop a strong dependence on blood. Since ONL was doing research on that subject, they secretly brought him in as a research subject, and he was able to avoid the death penalty. He was also decided to become a sperm donor for the 15th term of the Hybrid Birth Project. Tamaki never got over the death of his love and even after the scientists and researchers there had stabilized his condition, he refused to talk to anyone and spent his days mourning in his cell. Even though he needed it, drinking blood brought back especially bad memories, like when saw Miho's corpse and visions back from when he killed the people in his rampage. It wasn't until Midori Sako began having Dialogue Sessions with him that he started to open up. Tamaki can't talk, but he was able to use a whiteboard to write his responses to her and the two grew close over their sessions together. They even learned Japanese Sign Language together to make talking easier. Midori later gave him supplies for him to create a scale model house. Tamaki used those materials to create a dream house that he planned to make for his past lover. After finishing it, Tamaki was finally able to let go of his past that haunted him. When the pairs of the Hybrid Plan had been decided, Tamaki was paired with a woman named Ibuki Takeya. Tamaki didn't care who his partner was as he was just cooperating with ONL since he owed his life to the facility. But when Midori asked how he would feel if she would be the mother, it took him by surprise. The worry ended up giving him a fever and Midori came to see him in the hospital where she apologized for her blunt question and explained the project further. She informs him that it will be artificial insemination, which is a great relief to Tamaki who thought having sex would be impossible with a human. Tamaki then made it clear that he rather wanted Midori than anyone else to be the mother, and they then confessed their feelings to each other. With their love mutual, the Hybrid Plan was the perfect opportunity to have a child together. They got permission on one condition, they would get Ibuki's consent to become the surrogate for their child. This is due to two reasons: they couldn't afford to lose Midori, one of the most talented researchers; as well as since ONL could get a bad reputation for a serial killer and a researcher reproducing. Ibuki accepted their request and thus, their son Yuuki Anzai was born.Devils' Line manga: Line 50 ONL received full custody of Yuuki since he was a part of the Hybrid Project and had to be monitored, so Tamaki and Midori never gained a legal parent-child relationship with him. Despite that, Tamaki always held a deep love for his son. Since Midori's and Tamaki's love was mutual, despite the difficulties, they looked for a way to live together, in their own way, may it be Midori carrying a gun and tranquilizers with her, using handcuffs or not being alone together. Midori and Tamaki eventually got married. Since Tamaki is one of the rare cases of mass murderers in devil history, detectives and prosecutors would often come and visit him as part of their training. Kirio Kikuhara, a detective, found a special interest in Tamaki as he deemed them be similar; including having murdered people in their lifetimes. However, unlike Kikuhara, Tamaki was not consumed by hatred anymore and hoped that there would be someone "to save him". Bored by his answers despite being a murderer, Kikuhara reached out to Tamaki's son, Yuuki, instead. One day, he lead the young boy to the underground prison where Tamaki was residing, and proceeded to tell him about his father and the crimes he had committed, to which Tamaki was seen crying and yelling for him to stop. The information Yuuki had received proved to be too much of a burden to him, so much that it made him pass out. Midori was later seen to have interrupted the whole ordeal and slapped Kikuhara.Devils' Line manga: Line 39 Appearance Tamaki is noted for being handsome and very similar to his son Yuuki in terms of appearance, except for his hair which is white-colored and wavy since he is one-quarter English. He has light blue eyes, something that his son inherited. Due to his heavy dependence on blood, Tamaki is perpetually stuck in his transformed state. His nails on his fingers and toes are long and claw-like. His teeth protrude greatly from his mouth and impede his speech to the point that he rarely talks and if he does, it is done quietly and in small words. The only thing that remains normal is his eyes, although these can turn red under the right circumstances. It also seems that Tamaki has scarred himself with his claws. The scars can be seen on his cheeks and his left shoulder. There is also a large scar on his neck. He is often seen wearing nail protectors on his fingers and toes as well as handcuffs and a mask over his mouth. Gallery Personality During his younger days, Tamaki was described to be rich, kind, charismatic, and magnanimous.Devils' Line manga: Line 12 He had ambitions and big dreams for the future and therefore worked hard to achieve his goals. He also had an interest in architecture and was very passionate about it, often working outside of classes with his then-girlfriend Miho Kaneda. He was also very loving, as he loved his Miho above all. However, when she was raped and eventually committed suicide, Tamaki was consumed by hatred and wanted revenge, and with no guilt, he killed Miho's predators. After his mass murder and being placed in ONL, Tamaki grew depressed, closed off his heart, and didn't want to talk to anyone, since he constantly grieved Miho and never got over her death. However, as Midori got to know him, it is revealed that Tamaki has an energetic personality and playful personality, such as calling out Midori out on her bed-hair and laughing about it. As time went on and thanks to Midori's influence, Tamaki opened up to people around him, and in result, becoming an overall happier, cheerful, and a social person again. He also regained his original personality traits: his protectiveness, kindness, caring and loving personality.Devils' Line manga: Extra Chapter: Kurtz and Tamaki Talk Tamaki is shown to have sharp intuition, and according to Midori, he can sense when there's death in someone's family. It is also shown that Tamaki is rather shy and easily embarrassed, as he blushed furiously when Midori came too close to him, and that he ended up getting a fever by the idea of him and Midori having sex in the Hybrid Birth Project. According to Midori, he acts like a little girl when it comes to romance. While Tamaki's past doesn't haunt him anymore and doesn't feel regret about having killed Miho's predators and getting revenge, he does mention that he has deep shame in his past actions and sees himself as nothing more than a murderer. He feels like he'll never be able to feel hope again, and tells Kikuhara that revenge is never the solution to one's problems.Devils' Line manga: Line 63 He is very loathful of himself, stating that he should have gotten the death penalty instead of getting sent to live a relatively good life at ONL. He also couldn't fathom why Midori fell in love with him and had trouble opening up his heart to her. Even when he did, he was still afraid that he might hurt or even kill a human again. However, his love for his family overweighs his doubts. He loves Midori and Yuuki unconditionally and his biggest wish is to be able to hug them since he is unable to. When he spoke out about this desire to Midori, Tamaki was seen breaking down in tears.Devils' Line manga: Line 24 Additionally, when he saw Yuuki as an adult for the first time, even though it was for a second, Tamaki was overcome with emotions.Devils' Line manga: Line 53 Relationships Midori Anzai Midori is Tamaki's wife, and Midori says they are as "lovey-dovey" now as they were 20 years ago. Although Tamaki wasn't able to open up his heart to Midori during their first meetings, Tamaki was eventually able to warm up to her due to her easy-going personality. She was the only one who was able to communicate with him and she was also the one who helped him ease his depression and accept his former lover's death. This made Tamaki very grateful and he mentions that thanks to her influence, he was able to let go of the past that had haunted him so much. He came to care for her deeply, worrying about her whenever she was troubled and he would also comfort her when she felt down. While comfortable in her presence, he was also seen to be very flustered and embarrassed whenever she got too close to him. After being informed about the Hybrid Birth Plan, Tamaki confessed to Midori by saying that he would rather have her than anyone else to be the mother of his child in the project. Although he likes her, he was surprised that she liked him back as he was sure that she could have anyone she wanted, but Midori reassures him that he is the only one she wants to be with. They are a very loving couple and Tamaki is protective of her, as he wants her to be safe when he isn't there with her. After having a child together, despite not having custody of their son, their relationship became even stronger despite the major difficulties; they married and although they are away from each other for extended periods of time, they spend as much time with each other as possible and they regularly report their daily schedules to each other. Whenever something happens, may it be significant or not, they always hurry to break the news to one another. He loves her deeply and hopes that someday, they will be able to be more physically intimate with each other. Since he is stuck in his cell and his transformed state, Tamaki also wishes he will be able to hug his beloved wife someday above all. Yuuki Anzai Although Tamaki has been absent for most of Yuuki's life, he loves and cares for his son dearly. He is ashamed of himself due to his past actions and has been trying to keep the fact that he is a murderer from his son. When Kirio Kikuhara told Yuuki about Tamaki's mass murder and traumatized the young boy, Tamaki was seen to be absolutely devastated and enraged. Tamaki also wishes to have a proper reunion with Yuuki someday and hug him as well. When Yuuki came back to ONL at Midori's request, Tamaki requested the staff to let him see his son. However, when his request was declined due to several reasons, Tamaki broke down and just requested to see him for one second from far away. When he did, Tamaki was overcome with emotion. This shows that despite having never interacted with Yuuki, Tamaki loves his son dearly and is very proud over his growth. Julius Kurtz Although they initially only had a relationship through Midori, Tamaki genuinely became good friends with Kurtz over the 20 years they've spent together. Kurtz regularly comes to visit Tamaki in his cell to keep him company, and as so, they have learned much about each other; including their habits, personality traits, and their personal lives to a certain degree. They are able to confide anything to one another and have a great deal of mutual trust between them. Although he knows Kurtz is in love with Midori, Tamaki trusts him enough to take care of Midori in case he would ever be sent to prison. Miho Kaneda Miho was Tamaki's lover when they were in college. Apparently, they had been partnered for 10 years. Tamaki loved her deeply and they were in a committed relationship. Since they shared the same major, they had the same interests and therefore got along very well. When Miho was raped and eventually committed suicide, Tamaki was absolutely devastated and mourned for a long time, and four years later, he killed her predators, showcasing how far he would go for her sake. When he was sent to ONL for treatment, Tamaki continued to mourn Miho as he was never able to move on from her. It is later revealed that Tamaki and Miho had planned to build their own dream house and live together in the said building; a grand villa. After he built their scale model house, Tamaki was finally able to let go of Miho. Trivia * He is one-quarter English and has several relatives living in the UK, including his grandmother. * According to Midori, he has a nice handwriting. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devils Category:Alive Category:ONL